Hambre
by Ekhi
Summary: Parpadeó en la oscuridad, su espalda contra la pared metálica del vagón. Su hombro izquierdo se había convertido en almohada para su hermano, quien por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño. (Pre Episodio 4x16) [Yo sobreviví al festival caníbal del Gareth Fest en el foro "Open! Walkers Inside"]


Aquí me vengo con mi primer aporte al "Gareth Fest" organizado en el foro Open! Walkers Inside con motivo del cumpleaños del actor Andrew J West quien interpreta a Gareth en la serie.

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, ni la serie ni los cómics me pertenecen a mí así que… Ni estoy montada en el dólar, ni voy a sacar beneficio monetario alguno publicando esto, pero si un cierto "desfogue espiritual" (no me hagáis caso que es tarde, y ya no rijo en la azotea).

**Yo sobreviví al festival caníbal del Gareth Fest en el foro "Open! Walkers Inside"**

Advertencias: Menciones a violencia física, abusos físicos.

* * *

Cerraba los ojos. Cerraba los ojos e intentaba no escuchar los sollozos de las mujeres, el castañeo de los dientes de más de uno por la falta de ropa, el olor a suciedad y fluidos, pero sobre todo intentaba obviar esa sensación de vacío en lo más hondo de su estómago.

Parpadeó en la oscuridad, su espalda contra la pared metálica del vagón. Su hombro izquierdo se había convertido en almohada para su hermano, quien por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño.

Él no podía pegar ojo, no cuando su madre aún no había regresado y su estómago ya había dejado de rugir por falta de energías para hacerlo. Casi parecía que se estuviera devorando a sí mismo por dentro, como esos seres que se habían esforzado en mantener al otro lado de las vallas.

Apoyó la nuca contra la pared del vagón e inspiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones y su estómago de aire, queriendo engañarles a ellos aunque su mente supiera a ciencia cierta hacía cuánto que no se llevaba algo a la boca.

Se humedeció sus labios resecos, sintiendo la piel agrietada bajo su lengua rugosa. Cerró los ojos recordando las comidas en familia, esas cenas a las que intentaba evitar ir con la chica del momento, esas comilonas que amenazaban con terminar con sus pantalones en Navidades, Acción de Gracias…

En ese instante mataría por un solo plato de ellas, por unas migas de pavo, por una cucharada del puré de patata que hacía su madre.

Apretó los labios entre sí, los párpados, reteniendo las lágrimas bajo ellos. No iba a llorar, no con su hermano a su lado, no con su madre aguantando a aquellos cabrones que…

Las uñas de sus dedos se clavaron en la palma de su mano canalizando así la rabia que amenazaba con devorarle por dentro más rápido de lo que el hambre lo estaba haciendo.

Pudo sentir una gota de sangre escurrirse entre sus dedos y alzó la mano a la altura de los ojos.

A penas veía algo en esa oscuridad pero con el paso de las horas, de los días, sus ojos se habían adaptado a ella, abrazándola y perdiendo ese miedo irracional que todo ser humano tenía.

Podía resguardarle de ojos ajenos, protegerle de ellos. Era su lienzo en blanco que había engullido todos los colores con el tiempo: el rojo de la sangre, el amarillo y morado de los golpes, el verde de los ojos de su madre… Los había engullido todos y le permitía imaginarles a todos ellos en esa penumbra.

Le permitía llevarse la mano herida a los labios y sellar la herida con ellos, saboreando el hierro de su sangre, el sudor de la palma de su mano, la suciedad que se había adherido a su piel… Pero era mejor que el aire.

Esa ausencia de luz permitía que por fin sus ojos casi secos dejaran que una lágrima solitaria se escurriera por la comisura, y trazara un camino más claro en sus mejillas embarradas. Esa oscuridad le permitía morderse el labio inferior con fuerza y tragar grueso una saliva acartonada que no hacía más que provocar a su estómago, retorciéndose en busca de algo más.

Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar el chirrido del cierre del vagón moverse para así abrir la puerta. Parpadeó molesto tapándose el rostro con el antebrazo, los ojos entrecerrados picando por encima de él.

Una sombra cayó a sus pies y la oscuridad volvió a engullirles a todos con un nuevo chirrido que anunciaba el cierre de la puerta.

\- ¿Mamá?- Susurró con voz ronca, rasgada, gastada.

Extendió su brazo en la oscuridad hacia donde ella había caído. Unos dedos temblorosos rozaron los suyos, aferrándose a su mano, ayudándose a gatear hacia él.

La mujer se aferró a sus dedos, su brazo, su hombro hasta palpar el rostro de su hijo.

\- Hijo mío…- Musitó la mujer en un hilo de voz, intentando mantener a raya las lágrimas al sentir los nuevos golpes en el rostro de su vástago.- ¿Pero qué te han hecho?- Le preguntó apoyando su frente contra la sien de Gareth, aferrándose a él y a su otro hijo quien continuaba dormido.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Gareth tocando el rostro de su madre por miedo a lo que fuera a ver allí, pero sabía que el mayor daño no lo podría hallar bajo la yema de sus dedos en sus mejillas o en su pelo revuelto. No, sus heridas estaban en otras partes y algunas no eran visibles ni con la luz del mismo día.

\- Ahora estoy bien.- Le aseguró la mujer besándole la ceja, acomodando su cuerpo al de él, compartiendo el calor que aquellas ropas les impedían crear por sí solos.

Mary buscó la mano de su hijo de nuevo y estrechó sus dedos con los suyos. Exhaló un suspiro ahogado.

El estómago de Gareth rugió levemente en la oscuridad, su madre le dio un apretón más fuerte a su mano.

\- Echo de menos el pavo de Acción de Gracias.- Musitó el chico en la oscuridad, cerrando los ojos, su cabeza contra la de su madre. Se humedeció los labios, su pulgar rozaba los nudillos de la mano de Mary de forma rítmica, ausente, rutinaria.

\- Volveremos a cenar pavo, cariño.

Gareth se mordió la sonrisa irónica de sus labios, aguantándose las ganas de negar con la cabeza.

No tenía demasiadas esperanzas en volver a probar bocado. No al menos en esa vida, no al menos como un ser humano.

\- Seguro que sí, mamá.- Besó el pelo de su madre con suavidad y pudo escucharla sonreír en la oscuridad.

Alex reacomodó su cuerpo contra el de él soltando un leve ronquido. Gareth ahogó una carcajada en el fondo de sus entrañas.

\- No te olvides del puré de patata.- Le pidió él continuando con esa fantasía, la misma de todos los días, pero que a cada día que pasaba se volvía más dolorosa, más grotesca, más difícil de no perder la cabeza y la vida en ella.

\- Tu favorito…

La voz de Mary llegó tenue a sus oídos. Gareth escuchó el cambio en su respiración anunciando que estaba a un paso de caer en brazos de Morfeo. El cansancio, el dolor y el hambre lo lograban con facilidad.

Pero no todos podían dormir. Ya no.

Inspiró hondo y recordó el sabor de las primeras manzanas que habían logrado cosechar de los frutales de Terminus. Su lengua asomó entre sus labios humedeciendo de forma escasa la piel a su paso.

* * *

_Pensando en qué escribir para esta fecha… Recordé la expresión de Gareth en la Iglesia cuando le dice a Rick "No sabes lo que es tener hambre" o algo similar… Su cara, la forma en la que lo dice, fue el detonante de este pequeño esbozo del posible pasado de Gareth en Terminus._

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura. ¡Gracias por leer!_

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
